


Denial

by ShadowKirby



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-14 00:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20183107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowKirby/pseuds/ShadowKirby
Summary: Natsuki receives tragic news about a close friend.





	Denial

I slide my finger across my phone screen, scrolling down to the last panels of manga available. Standing just next to a coffee shop to retain free internet connection is a nice trick. I can't afford much data, and my Dad keeps the wi-fi password secret from me. Even if the connection is only barely good enough to load pictures, it's enough to use MangaRock, at least.

I check the 'latest updates' page. Nothing interesting. I'm all caught up on the stories I follow. I open a new tab and decide to see if the crappy wi-fi can handle a Youtube video.

Dark storm clouds loom overhead, and so I pull up my hood just in case. I'm leaning against the brick wall of the store building, and there's a bit of an overhang on the roof, but it probably won't be good enough if it starts raining. Staring at my phone, I watch the loading circle spin. And spin. And spin.

Yeah, I'm not waiting for that. I close the tab and check my messages. Nothing new. Then again, it's not like many people actually message me. ...It'd be nice if my friends did more often. Maybe I'll try sending them-

My phone starts vibrating in my hand and I nearly drop it in surprise. I rush to answer it before the lyrics to the _Parfait Girls_ anime start up. Maybe I should set my phone to vibrate in public like I do at home. Or change the ringtone.

...Nah, definitely not changing it.

“Hello?” After saying that, I realize I didn't actually check who was calling. Hopefully it's not-

“Hey...Natsuki.” I hear a familiar voice say.

I smile. “Hey, Monika! What's up? You normally don't call me.” I should try calling my friends more often. Although then maybe I'll be annoying them...

'U-um...” she sounds... nervous. Stressed.

“W-what's wrong?” My shoulders tense up and I grip my phone a bit tighter.

“N-Natsuki, I...” Monika takes a deep breath, but it sounds very shaky. “I-I guess you... haven't heard.”

Now I'm worried. “What happened? W-what haven't I heard about?” Monika's normally so calm, no matter what happens. Hearing her like this... just makes me feel uncomfortable. And afraid.

“...It's Sayori, she-” Monika seems to choke on her own words for a moment. “She... Friday night, she... k-killed herself.”

What.

..._what_.

I start shaking. Sayori... she.... she... _what!? _

“This is a really sick joke, Monika!” I yell into my phone. I'm shaking. My heart is pounding. It fuels me. “Of all the people in the world to kill herself, Sayori would be the last!”

Monika bites back a cry of shock. “N-Natsuki... I-I promise, I would never l-lie about something like this...” she sounds like she's in tears. I don't care.

“I'd sooner believe that Sayori is secretly a psychic flying necromancer than believe she killed herself!” This is a joke. Sayori is the happiest, most carefree person I know.

A few raindrops fall.

“I-I know it's hard Natsuki, j-just-”

“No!” I scream, cutting her off. The rain picks up. “The nerve of you, to try and make me believe that! To hell with that! Never try and pull something like this on me again, you hear me!?” I shout into my phone, before hanging up.

The rain is coming down hard now, sliding down my hood and dripping off to the ground. My phone is wet. I put it away in my pant pocket and press myself against the brick wall, breathing heavily, trying to calm down. Why am I getting so worked up? It's just a lie. Sayori is fine. She wouldn't do something like that. Monika is just messing with me.

The rain continues to pour. It must be hitting my face, because I feel something trickling down my skin.

I clench my eyes shut and bite my lip.

Everything's fine.

Sayori is fine.

I'm fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Might continue this in another work or chapter if I get motivation for it.


End file.
